


Eat Or Be Eaten

by Anonymous



Category: The Beatles (Band), The Beatles (Cartoon)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, M/M, Predator/Prey, Stuffing, Vore, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A big appetite requires something even bigger to satisfy old John Lennon
Relationships: George Harrison/John Lennon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	Eat Or Be Eaten

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Eatles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874115) by [1545011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1545011/pseuds/1545011). 



With the introduction to weed came the introduction to high induced munchies, the Beatles in specific had their appetites increased tenfold from their first meeting with Bob Dylan. After they each took a puff (more like Ringo smoked down an entire joint on his own and then they needed to roll a second one for the rest), they were all a giggling mess. During their random declarations about seven layers or the random song idea about burning down a girl's house, their bellies started growling as loud as grizzlies.

Of course this didn't deter the fab four one bit, they were hooked on this wonderful herb that they just discovered could be baked into chocolate brownies. They went from rolling them up into joints to just straight up eating them, predictably leading to a much larger increase in their food intake, with that leading into a ballooning in their waistlines. Thankfully they were no longer touring much by this point otherwise they'd wind up popping all the buttons off their suits live on TV for all to see, and the last thing Brian would want from his boys is more of them embarrassing themselves in public.

Their bellies expanded beyond any normal bloat, rolls of flab instantly sagged down their sides and backs, jiggling just as much as their blubbery guts whenever they took a single waddle. Their butts fattened up nicely as well, tearing apart even the loosest of jeans with a little bend and making their boxers ride up their cracks practically every time. Then came their cheeks, their soft, plump faces with barely any neck to be seen. They were so huge by this point, there was no other word to describe them.

However one word that could describe the so called 'thinnest' Beatle, John Lennon. That word being hunter, he would eye his plumper bandmates with a large smirk and a livk if his chapped lips. It took him all his might not to try and sink his teeth into Paul's jellylike booty or to lick and savour every saggy belly roll George and Ringo had. Ever since he started getting high on a daily basis he grew sick of the usual fair of food, he wanted to have something more exotic. Something he and no other man had ever tried before, and his three fellow Beatles were perfect for this job.

One day as George waddled into the canteen for a break, he noticed that John had been watching his belly bounce the entire time, an odd gleam in his now beady eyes. "You know if you want my beautiful bod you could just eat some more, compared to even Ringo you're such a bean pole." He joked, jiggling his belly about in front of him.

Bad idea, this only got the smaller rhythm guitarist to lunge forward and sink his entire face into George's flabby gut. "I guess the stuff I've been eating just wasn't filling enough. What do you normally eat in a day?"

"Well, I have an entire carton of eggs, fried with a soft yolk in the middle because I can't stand having it solid, makes me sick. All alongside a big loaf of buttery bread, its baked with clarified butter and topped with even more of that stuff! I used to drink regular black tea back when we got big, but during our Japan tour I was introduced to something they call bubble tea, now it's my main breakky drink!"

"Bubble tea huh? Isn't that a Taiwanese drink? And made in the 80s no less?"

"We can take creative liberties, but enough about that. For lunch I make the biggest batch of chips the world has ever seen! It takes a whole bag of potatoes just to make one serving, one for me anyways. I like to pair it up with a ten kilo veggie burger or some fried tofu with waffles."

"Yes yes, go on."

"And then at night I just skip right into dessert, a triple decker chocolate cake with fudge icing on every layer and topped off with a sour cream frosting and rich dark chocolate gananche. Topped off with macadamia nuts, chocolate truffles and nice crunchy chocolate covered almonds for good measure, downing it all with a five litre milkshake! Or if I'm feeling like having something light I make an orange mousse cake with tons of whipped cream and a big orange Creamsicle to go along the side. Ya get what I'm saying?"

Little did he know, John had a plan bubbling in his head. "Oh ho ho, I most certainly do. But it'll take days for me to do all that, why don't I just go right to the meal in the room?" He smirked, fondling his flab rolls as he snuggled deep into him.

"Haa, I don't think the fans would like that very much. Were you planning to save your appetite for your prey?"

"Hmm, maybe? I'd love for someone as luxurious and filling as you to slip right down my throat. Would you like me to be your predator?"

"I don't think I've ever been prey to anyone before. Well as long as you don't digest me anyways, I would love to be your prey! Just remember to let me out in about three hours okay? I don't think your intestines can get any nutrition out of me." George giggled, softening himself up.

"You expect me to eat you up just plain like that? You need some seasoning you little piggie." Rummaging about the canteen, John picked out some ketchup bottles, a packet of hot sauce, some vinegar and a couple breadcrumbs for good measure. "Now you'll be a tasty, juicy Georgie on a bun. So tender you'll melt right into my mouth."

Unhinging his jaw, the voracious rhythm guitarist wrapped it around George's thick waistline, slowly easing him down his throat. He felt his tight esophagus work harder than ever to squeeze him all the way down, with a loud PLOP! George knew he landed in his dark chambers. "Mmm, these churning walls feel like a nice massage." He remarked, leaning back against the tight belly.

"Ooooh, oh yes. Keep on squirming in there Georgie, aaaaah. You're my best prey yet!"

"Heh, I'm your only prey so far. And keep quiet will ya? I can hear your heartbeat loud and clear in here, it's like a soothing lullaby really. Hmm..... Mind if I take a snooze?"

"Rest up all you like, I promise I'm not gonna digest ya. You're too big to pass through anyways, now if you were a tiny little micro man you just might-"

"I prefer being bigger, you silly predator you." George giggled, finally getting comfortable and dozing away in the bowels of his bandmate.


End file.
